


To Touch My Heart Is To Feel My Love

by Nine_Stoic_Crayolas



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hashirama is the best grandfather, He gets better, Ino too, Izuna spoils her, Karin learns to be nice, Madara becomes a sweetheart, Naruto is a senju, Naruto is passive aggressive too so it's ok, Naruto is the best brother, Naruto is the cutest sunshine ball to ever sunshine, Naruto is upset, Sakura forgives a bunch of shit, Sakura is a Sweetie, Sakura is a nice girl, Sakura is a senju!, Sakura is deaf, Sasuke learns how to be nice, Sasuke-centric, Siblings, There is romance, Tobirama is the perfect uncle, Tsunade is a Good Mom, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, at first, based off of "A silent voice" by Ooima Yoshitoki, but he gets it, evERYONE BECOMES FRIENDS OKAY, ffnet, sasuke is a dick, writing this for christmas just cos why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine_Stoic_Crayolas/pseuds/Nine_Stoic_Crayolas
Summary: Senju!Sakura. Sakura is born deaf in a world where life doesn't have quite enough patience to wait for her to catch up.





	1. Part One - Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfiction account: Gh0stGrl.  
> I'm just updating my A03 account because it's the holidays and why the hell not, right? I hope you all enjoy this...out of all my stories, this is probably my favorite one.  
> Thank you all so much for reading and tell me your thoughts if you wish!

Sakura Senju was born deaf.

At the age of two years old, the experts had finally realized the damage that had occurred in the nearly disastrous event that had been her birth.

Her Mother had sobbed, holding her little girl to her chest tightly, only crying harder when Sakura brushed away the tears with trembling fingers and confused eyes. Her Father only looked away, before talking to the doctors with a stern mouth and hard eyes.

It was obvious he blamed them.

They had begun teaching her sign language slowly. Sakura had been thrilled at finally being able to speak to someone-- _understand_ anyone--and had taken up the classes with such intense vigor that her family would smile softly every time she asked them something with a flurry of movements.

Her little brother had been born not soon after. Naruto, in all his cheerful glory, never seemed to find any fault within Sakura's trying attempts to communicate with him. He learned sign language as his second language, and often, their mother found herself watching the little four-year-old's attempts at communication--switching between gurgled childish words and quick, flurried hand signals.

Sakura adored her little brother. She let him sleep in the same bed, braid her short hair and paint their toenails blue with their mother's Special Polish. They were inseparable--Naruto always running after his elder sister, watching anyone who could harm her with dark, stormy eyes--and Sakura never lost her smile, giggling at her younger sibling's attempts at pranking and ramen-contesting.

They had had a happy childhood until The Event.

Tsunade--their mother--”was coming home late from the hospital, the amount of cases for the brightest, most successful doctor in Japan was overwhelming and often, Naruto and Sakura found themselves waiting for her at on the couch, their father--Dan--drifting off to sleep in the dull light of the T.V. and their hushed giggles.

It had been quick.

Quick and brutal.

Naruto had gone out for a quick snack with his older friends, the Nara boy and the Akimichi promising Sakura that he'd be back soon to wait for Okaa-chan, a bright smile on his face. Sakura had signed the okay to him and watched him run off with his friends around the corner, a nervous smile pulling at her mouth.

She didn't hear it.

_Obviously_ , she _couldn't_ hear it.

So when she turned around to find her father splayed on the kitchen table, his eyes rolled back in his head, a hand pressing against his chest, spittle collecting at the edges of his mouth, she cried out in shock. His body was jerking and Sakura ran towards him, tears falling down her cheeks the vibrations coming from her throat told her that she was making some kind of sound.

She panicked--she didn't know what to do--didn't know how she could help so she did the only thing that she thought she could.

Sakura opened her mouth and in the same fashion Naruto used to protest his dinner when he was a baby, screamed at the top of her lungs and waited for someone to come help.

* * *

It didn't take long.

Her father was on the floor and Sakura was beside him, her throat hoarse from the strength of the vibrations. Her own body was shaking, her hands trying to hold her father down, yet not succeeding.

He was a large man, her father. Or at least to Sakura he was. He had always seemed larger than life with his long pale hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and his kind blue eyes that always seemed to crinkle at the corners.

Seeing him like this--eyes rolling back in his head, foam collecting at his pale lips, his arms jerking inconsistently at his sides--scared her. No, it terrified her.

Sakura had never thought that she was handicapped before this moment. Her mother would help her learn how to lip-read and Naruto would always make sure that she could see his hands if they needed to sign. Sakura had never been in a situation where she would have to pick up the phone and _call_ someone.

She had tried to text her mother, still screaming, but had gotten nothing. She was too afraid to stop yelling because--what if no one heard her? The neighbors didn't know she was deaf and they wouldn't understand her signing, let alone her tears and swollen words that never seemed to come out properly.

But, as Sakura screamed, she kept her eyes on her father's jerking form before clasping her hands together and _praying._

She didn't hear anyone knocking because she couldn't.

She didn't hear anyone bursting down the door or calling out.

Sakura only continued to scream, her shoulders shaking and tears running down her mouth as she prayed and prayed and prayed.

* * *

They had sat her down in the ambulance, trying and failing to communicate with her.

Sakura had simply crushed her father's fingers between hers and watched with broken eyes as he was brought to the general hospital--where Mama worked.

Sakura hoped that her mother would be able to see her texts before she got home. She didn't want to worry her more than she had to.

Someone shook her shoulder again and Sakura snapped tearful eyes to a calm brown. The tall woman said something but it was too fast and Sakura couldn't read it off her lips.

Frustration filled her and fresh tears came to her eyes.

_Why was she so useless?_

The woman was getting annoyed--Sakura could tell from the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together--and Sakura felt a sob begin to form in her throat.

She said something again and Sakura shook her head, holding her father's fingers even tighter.

_If only Naruto was here._

She had texted her younger brother in hopes that he would get there before the ambulance took off but Sakura didn't see his usual orange shirt or dirty jeans so she got into the ambulance herself and tried very hard to stave the terrified tears and hiccupped sobs that overtook her.

The woman threw her hands up in the air and Sakura felt the useless sensation fill her up again. The man next to her was looking at his coworker with something akin to anger and then turned to her.

He tried to sign something and Sakura's eyes widened before nodding furiously.

' _My Father! I don't know what happened'_ Warm tears trickled down her face, burning the already raw skin of her cheeks, ' _My Mother--Tsunade Senju--was at work and my brother--Naruto--he's with his friends! I didn't know what to do--please call them, let them know what happened!'_

The man's eyes tracked her quick movements and a nervous tick appeared as his lip twitched involuntarily. Sakura's eyes filled with tears before she tried to sign again.

' _Do you understand me? Please tell me you can understand!'_

Her movements were slower and the man looked like he realized what she was saying before he wiggled his hand in a so-so motion.

Tears instantly filled her eyes again and a hopeless sob choked out of her. She could feel the pain in her throat as the vibrations passed through it and she fought the wince. She didn't care if her throat was torn up, only if her father turned out okay.

The man tried to sign again but Sakura had had enough.

Mother had tried to teach her this and she steeled herself for the mockery and pity in their eyes.

"Mway Mwothar ish Tshuwande Shwenji." She warbled out, hoping that they could understand her mother's name.

The woman looked confused. The man's eyebrows creased together before a gleam of understanding shone through his eyes.

"Your mother is Tsunade Senju?" He asked--mouthed--very slowly.

Sakura nodded furiously, crushing her father's fingers in her hands.

She didn't notice the pale expressions on their faces or their fast-moving mouths as they called for the driver to go faster because ' _This right here is hospital royalty and Senju-sama was going to murder them if they were late.'_

* * *

Her mother had held very closely at the funeral. Naruto was crushing her fingers in his and tears poured down his cheeks in despair.

Sakura stared dully at the coffin that was being lowered into the ground.

Her mother had gone insane when she had found out that Naruto had left the house, leaving Sakura alone. Naruto's desperate tears and choked sobs were the only things that had calmed their mother before bursting into tears herself.

Sakura was the one who had been waiting in the emergency room with a social worker, biting her blue nails anxiously, tears in her eyes.

Her mother had been furious at the emergency worker's treatment of Sakura and it was only when her daughter had told her that they had been kind and trying to help that she managed to calm down.

Sakura would never forget the look of absolute and utter despair as the doctor told them that Kato Dan had died in the operating room from an unknown chronic disease of the nervous system that had taken less than twelve in the past thirty years.

Sakura watched as the graveyard workers stepped away from the hole in the ground and ushered the priest--Her father had been religious and her mother knew he would have liked a priest there--to the stand.

Naruto sobbed at the words the priest said and Sakura could feel her mother's fingers tightening on her shoulder and she knew that if she looked up, she would find repressed tears and a dull gleam in her eyes.

Sakura knew, somehow, that it was all her fault.

She hadn't been quick enough.

She hadn't been smart enough.

She wasn't _good_ enough.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She wasn't enough to save her father.

* * *

Grandpa Hashirama moved in with them the next week and his brother Tobirama rented out the place next door. Uncle Nawaki sent his regards from Osaka and said that they would have come to the funeral but his eldest daughter Rin had gotten ill with bronchitis and they wouldn't be able to make it. Still, they sent a basket of soap, fresh bread and chocolate that had Mother smiling despairingly as if it was an inside joke. Mama and Naruto seemed happier at having her father and uncle closer but the loving spark in Mother's eyes had vanished.

Sakura's life went from cheerful family dinners and Naruto and Okaa-chan's bickering to solemn glances and the occasional outburst of tears.

All the photos of Papa were put away in a box under Mama's bed and Naruto began keeping a camera around his neck at all times. He was adamant in capturing every precious moment so nothing special would ever slip away again.

Grandpa Hashirama would bring Naruto to school, the energetic seven year old following him happily, snapping pictures of the leaves on the ground or Sakura's hair in the sunlight when she came with them on her way to sign-school.

Uncle Tobirama helped Mama get to the hospital on time and pry away the bottle of sake that was appearing on her person more and more. He also helped with all the cooking, making Naruto a healthy balance between ramen and proper food, never yielding when the seven-year old kicked up a fuss.

Sakura often watched quietly from the doorway as her mother cried in the bathroom, her mascara running down her cheeks, the pretty lipstick that Papa loved smearing all over the bottle. Sometimes Mama would speak to Papa. Sakura could never hear what she said, but often times she caught the slow movements of her mouth and she would make out certain words and phrases.

' _I love you, Dan. I love you so much.'_ Her mother would cry out in the bathtub, her eyes scrunching up in pain. ' _I miss you. We all miss you so much.'_

Sakura was weighed down by the grief of losing her father.

She would glance at the grim, yet determined happy face of her younger brother and the hard and tired face of her mother, before looking away quickly so they wouldn't notice her tears.

Her hands began to shake around the time when her brother won his first photography competition. He had plastered all his pictures in their--now shared--room, his favorites stuck up over his headboard for all to see.

There was a picture of Grandpa Hashi's long brown hair lit up by the early morning sun. Another showed their Mother smiling softly at a scowling Tobirama, Sakura's pink hair curling at the edge of the picture. The one Naruto had found the prettiest--he had signed it to her excitedly--was one of her, sleeping soundly.

Her hair was spread out in a halo around her head, pale pink in the moonlight. Her lips were slightly open and a peaceful expression was on her face, her hands clasped on her chest as if in prayer.

Sakura _hated_ it.

But when Naruto signed for her opinion, she had pasted on a brilliant smile and signed back that she loved it.

She didn't notice Uncle Tobirama's stern eyes narrowing in suspicion at the trembling of her hands.

* * *

Uncle Tobirama had begun spending more time with her after she graduated from sign school.

He had taken over Father's home schooling and had begun taking sign language classes, often bringing Sakura along with him. After, they would head over to the café on the roundabout--the one Papa had brought her to when she had passed her tests for the second grade--and Sakura had hot chocolate while Tobirama sipped at what Naruto called "Old Man Tea".

He glared at the waitress when she slammed the table to get Sakura's attention.

Sakura only stared at her shaking hands, tears threatening to overwhelm her.

She felt Uncle's hand brush over hers, a thumb smoothing over the skin of the back of her hand. Tears slipped down her face when she recognized Papa's way to called her attention.

Her Uncle's eyes softened at her tears and he put his tea down to sign. ' _Sakura-chan. It wasn't your fault.'_

A sob made its way to her throat and her hands trembled further. ' _B--But I-I couldn't help him.'_

Her fingers trembled through the motions and Tobirama quickly payed the cashier before ushering them out of the café and to the park, not bothering to care when the waitress complained about the lack of kindness.

He let her cry into his dress-shirt while he stroked her hair.

When she finally wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes, he said something slowly.

Mama had probably told him that she was still struggling with lip-reading.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." He mouthed.

Sakura shook her head. "It ish. It ish, Twobwiramah."

He merely held her tighter and continued to shake his head.

* * *

Mama got worse before she got better.

Uncle Tobirama and Grandpa Hashi took more and more care of them and Naruto became clingy.

Sakura was often dragged to play with Naruto's friends before retreating to the park bench and flipping open a book and forgetting her failures for a couple of hours.

Her younger brother's friends often didn't really care what she did but Naruto always made sure to check up on her every other minute.

Grandpa Hashi let her braid his hair and Uncle Tobi had begun showing her higher mathematics and Ancient history when she showed her enthusiasm for learning.

Mama still went to work. But she didn't come home until the late hours of the night, stumbling over the front step and giggling when she sprawled across the lined up shoes. Sakura would always tuck Naruto into bed after Grandpa made dinner. Tobirama would retire to his house, ruffling Sakura's pink locks and watching Naruto's antics with a stern, yet twinkling amusement.

Sakura stayed up until Mama came home.

If Grandpa didn't wake to help her get to bed, Sakura would get out of bed and bring her to the bathroom. She would take her mother's warmest pajama bottoms and Papa's favorite shirt, helping her mother get into her nightclothes. Sakura pushed back her Mother's hair when she threw up in the toilet, rubbing her back in slow circles, the tears in her eyes reminding her of why she deserved her mother's apathy.

Then she would help mother stumble to bed and tuck her in, edging the bottle from her hands and tucking it back into the liquor cupboard. She pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek and pushed away the long strands of blonde before closing the door behind her quietly.

Sakura could always sleep better after she helped her mother.

Tobirama found out about it.

Tobirama found out that nine-year-old Sakura was taking care of her mother and putting her to bed as if she were her child and became furious.

Grandpa was furious about it too and Sakura remembered the vibrations in the house when her Uncle and Grandfather yelled at her mother so loudly even Naruto winced. Sakura sat tucked away in the closet, knees drawn up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She only wanted to help her mother--because she couldn't save her father.

_Because she was stupid and deaf and basically mute and--_

And then Mother found her and pulled her from the closet, tears dripping down her cheeks, her mouth making the motions for: "I'm sorry."

_Useless._

Things were still rocky after that but Sakura never had to put her mother to bed again.

* * *

The decision was made on an October morning, the day after Naruto's eighth birthday. Tobirama had finally told Mama--signed, so Sakura could understand better--that she ought to enroll her in primary school.

His argument had been that Sakura should be interacting with her peers and learning how to integrate into normal society. He had taught her all that he could for a child so young and with her higher intelligence he thought she could do wonderful things if she were placed in a normal school setting.

Grandpa Hashi had agreed, smiling at Sakura jovially when she shot him a nervous look.

Naruto seemed frustrated--he couldn't protect her if she wasn't with him and Sakura knew that it bothered him immensely. He had gotten increasingly protective after their father's death, and the fact that Sakura still got dirty looks when she did something wrong or silly in public, made him wary of letting her out of his sight.

_But--she wasn't stupid._

_Yes you are,_ a nasty voice whispered in her head, _You let your father die, didn't you, murderer?_

Their mother seemed less convinced. She had already lost her husband, half a year ago, and what if Sakura got hurt and no one was there to help?

The words, _like the last time_ , were never said but definitely implied.

Even Naruto seemed, for all his joy, to violently protest the idea. Which surprised Sakura because he had always pushed her to do her best and to succeed at all costs.

Still, Uncle and Grandpa convinced Tsunade to let her enter the fifth grade and Sakura got ready for her first day of school with brand-new earplugs and yellow stockings under a powder blue dress, a nervous smile stretching across her face.


	2. Part Two - Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I love me some more angst. Tell me if you like it!

Sasuke Uchiha had everything except a mother and father.

He had his older brother Itachi, his cousin Shisui, his Uncles Madara, Obito, Kakashi and Izuna. He was not lacking in affection--as the baby of the family, he was more often than not sought out for a good cuddle. They lived in a relatively large condo in the middle of the city and his Aniki ran a beauty boutique with his best friends Kisame, Deidera and Sasori beneath it.

Sasuke Uchiha was at the peak of his life in primary school.

He was a gifted child, at the top of his grade, surpassing even the creepy Aburame boy who never failed to get a solid 100 on his test scores. He had good friends--Karin Uzumaki (he wasn't so sure if she was his friend or an annoyance yet), Neji Hyuuga and a couple of older boys held back a year, and were a little rugged, a little badass and _totally cool._

Not that he would ever tell them.

So when their teacher, Umino Iruka, told them they would be receiving a new student, he ignored them in favor of looking out of the window.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Senju."

Sasuke let his gaze slide towards the new student. Something warm and new churned in his gut as he stared at the pixie-like girl that stood in front of the class, biting her lip nervously.

There was a tall man standing next to her, who had gray hair and _very_ interesting red eyes, who was looking at the class as if they were an offence to human kind.

He met his eyes briefly and Sasuke felt a twinge of fear as something akin to recognition and anger flitted through those narrowed eyes.

"Please introduce yourself to the class, Sakura."

Sasuke watched as the girl did nothing. She simply stood, blinking too-large, too-innocent eyes at them a nervous smile playing on her pretty lips.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Their teacher flushed when the gray-haired man nudged the girl--Sakura--and brought his hands into some kind of--motion?

"S-Sorry, Senju-sama." Iruka-sensei whispered.

The man glared more. "Do not forget a second time, Umino-san."

Their teacher nodded furiously.

Their class watched in curiosity as the girl pulled out a large pad and flipped it open to the front page.

HI I AM SAKURA SENJU.

The class whispered between themselves at the sign and Sasuke frowned. Where they getting a retarded person in their grade or something?

Karin snickered cruelly and Neji looked as if something had just shit on his face.

The girl only flipped the page, looking up at the man for reassurance.

I AM DEAF.

His mouth opened, eyes bugging out a little and he watched as Karin turned an embarrassed shade of red. Neji looked a little less severe, but the same haughty look was still in his eyes as he watched the pink-haired girl.

She flipped the page again at the older man's soft smile.

I HOPE WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS.

"Great. Now that we all know each other, you can sit in the free seat Sakura." Iruka-sensei said kindly, taking the girl's hand and pointing at the free seat.

The free seat that was in front of Sasuke, coincidentally.

The strange man signed--that was the word for deaf people's language right?--something to the girl and she nodded, the short strands of pink dancing across her shoulders.

He left soon after, with a glare sent in their teacher's direction.

Iruka-sensei swallowed with difficulty.

She moved with grace and elegance, something Sasuke only remembered seeing in Itachi and his mother before she died and quickly took her seat, pulling out the pad and paper.

Sasuke watched the soft-looking girl get comfortable, the smell of jasmine and sunlight filling his lungs and he wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked.

* * *

It began the day after she arrived.

It only stopped when she left.

Sakura, Sasuke found out, was a sweet girl. A sweet, innocent, naïve girl.

She had never been subjected to the cruelties of a primary school classroom, and was often found looking at the interactions between _normal_ (Sasuke stressed this in his head--because the stupid girl was _not_ normal--at least that was according to Karin and her friend, Ino) people with a curious sort of interest.

She never failed to pay attention in class and the first time she beat Sasuke in grades, he, along with all of their class had been shocked. She was smart ( _stupid_ , he stressed when Karin sneered as the pretty girl passed) elegant and always kind.

Sakura always helped the little kids on the playground, often playing with Konohamaru--the school prankster--Moegi and Udon. Sasuke watched her as she smiled brightly, twirling around in the playground, her floral skirts flying about her skinny legs.

She reminded him of spring and happy things.

He was content to leave her be, only to bother her when she got a question right at his wrong, and never really bothered to smile or even look at her.

But then, Karin had started The Bet.

"What d'you think about the Stupid Girl?" The girl sneered, looking over to Sasuke with a smitten expression before turning back to Neji and their older friends Takeshi, Gorou and Hideyoshi.

"She's intelligent. But too naïve." Neji said immediately, before turning back to his book on Ancient History.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Ugh, she's so _useless._ How can her parents let a retard like her into any school?" Gorou snickered and Hideyoshi grinned before throwing a rock over to a reading Sakura, narrowly missing her head.

The girl jumped and looked around wildly, as if expecting someone to be in front of her and asking something.

Sasuke pitied her hopeful expression.

It was like watching a freak show.

"Yeah, Gorou. I know what'cha mean. The girl's too--"Takeshi's nose scrunched up.

"Stupid?" Karin offered.

"Annoying?" Hideyoshi said.

"Retarded." Sasuke declared.

They all nodded, even Neji who didn't look like he was joining the conversation.

They all watched her for a minute. The bright smile that took over her face as she flipped the pages, her soft pink hair dancing in her ( _greengreengreen_ ) eyes and the way her lips moved to the words on the page.

"Let's make a bet." Karin said, suddenly excited. A gleam entered those burgundy eyes and Sasuke felt his attention stir to life.

Karin, while annoyingly obsessed about him, was one of the few who could make him interested in what she had to say. She had a kind of ruthless brutality that he found in his Uncles when a trial had gone badly.

"What are you thinking of?" Takeshi asked. The older boy had a cruel gleam to his brown eyes and suddenly, Sasuke regretted ever saying anything.

For some reason, he didn't really want the girl to be hurt or anything.

Still, he wouldn't look like a pussy. He'd follow through.

"Yeah, Karin, what have you got in that noggin' of yours?" Hideyoshi's lip curled into a sneer.

"How long," Karin adjusted the red glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose, "Do you think she'll hold out against us?"

The boys looked at each other and then each smiled, a thrill of discomfort going down Sasuke's spine.

Still, they were his friends. They wouldn't do something horrible.

* * *

Sakura was tormented for nearly six months.

Hideyoshi tripped her in the halls, spat in her food and warbled incomprehensibly as if to remind her that she was _dumb_ , _stupid, useless._

Karin smiled and took down the wrong notes from Iruka-sensei's lectures, giggling behind the girl's back when she got bad test scores and a look of frustration crossed in those pretty green eyes.

Takeshi would rip the notebook from her hands and throw it far across the playground and constantly took her things and placed them in places where she could never find them. Apparently, she had lost six left pairs of shoes and a pretty bracelet.

Gorou would yell at her and laugh when she jumped at the vibrations in the air, before hitting her ears _hard_ , not bothering to care when tears appeared in her eyes. He shouted at her and told her, slowly, that she was stupid and an idiot and a _retard_. What kind of parents let their family retard go to any school at all?

Neji didn't do anything cruel, per se, but he also never helped her up or smiled or gave her any solace when she looked up at him with doleful eyes and a pained mouth.

No one else ever helped her either. The students were in fear of the terrible group that mocked their pink-haired classmate. No one would ever lift a finger to help her and no one else would even look at her when she asked for help.

Later, when thinking back, Sasuke wondered how on _earth_ Iruka-sensei didn't notice.

But, the final push came when Sasuke stepped up to play.

Sakura had always been kind to him no matter what. She had always smiled and tried to help him with the questions he had difficulty with, even going so far as to clean off his desk every morning.

Karin had gotten suspicious. "Why is she so nice to you, Sasuke-kun? Is it 'cos you're helping her or being nice? You _know_ that's not what The Bet is about, idiot."

His friends had told him that he had to do it too--because they were friends and--why wasn't he retaliating against the nation for allowing stupid people in school? They were adamant that he proved himself.

So, reluctantly, he decided to do something.

Specifically--the earplugs that helped her discern loud sounds, like incoming cars and crashes--taking them away.

He waited until she made her way to her desk, patiently watching as she put her blue notebook on the desk and lined up her pencils carefully, before folding her hands in front of her and waiting for class to begin.

And then--before she could notice that someone was closer than normal--his arms reached up towards her ears and _pulled._

A sharp shriek cut through the air and Sasuke felt a lick of shock go down his spine.

She had never reacted like that before.

Karin and Hideyoshi looked delighted until Gorou paled and Takeshi pointed out the thin stream of blood trailing down her neck and staining the collar of her white shirt.

Neji's mouth fell open, his newest book slipping out of his fingers and thudding on the desk.

Sakura's shoulders trembled and a soft sob was pulled out of her. Her hands were covered in sticky red blood and Sasuke felt something similar to--shock, sorrow, guilt, anger--go through him.

Suddenly, Iruka-sensei was there, hushing the girl and patting her back, getting a worried-looking Ino to bring her to the infirmary. What shocked the class more was that Sakura kicked Ino's shin, grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, her sobs echoing in the corridor.

Ino began to cry and Iruka turned hot, heavy eyes towards her. "Do not make a sound, Yamanaka-san."

The blonde girl shut up and limped back to her seat, her fingers rubbing at her leg.

"Are you happy now?" Iruka spat at him.

Sasuke recoiled.

His teacher eyed the six of them with so much distaste that even Hideyoshi was cowed.

"Are you happy?" He repeated savagely.

Sasuke looked away.

No, he wasn't.

Sakura didn't come back to school.


	3. Part Three - Life Goes On (Sasuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)

Sasuke started his last year in high school by trying to commit suicide.

His childhood friends had all shunned him when they got in trouble for The Sakura Incident. They had even blamed him for coming up with the idea.

The teachers had looked at him with distaste and his family was ashamed. Sasuke remembered when all seven of them had showed up to Sakura's home to apologise but no one even bothered to open the door.

Later that week, Madara got a call from his oldest friend telling him that the funding that the Senju were providing for the Uchiha firm was going to be cut back significantly and they were beginning to prepare to pull away from their company.

Sasuke had never gotten a tongue-lashing so fierce in his life.

Apparently, Sakura's grandfather (which was weird because Madara was only thirty-six and so was his friend) and granduncle were the shareholders to their lawyering firm. They had held nearly ten years of friendship and comradery, ruined by the fact that Sasuke had bullied and ruined the rest of Sakura's hearing.

Later, Sasuke found out that Madara never told him that Sakura had told the older Senju to not bother, because Madara was not accountable for his nephew's actions.

Sasuke lived in shame.

He had no friends, except Neji and even Neji was cold and unforgiving when it came to The Sakura Incident.

He started high school without Neji--because the Hyuuga was so smart that he was sent to a privileged academy--and was alone. No one ever bothered to talk to him because Karin had spread rumors of him bullying a _poor little deaf girl._

Itachi had later forgiven him for the lack of customers, but his friends were more reluctant. Kisame still looked at him with something between a mix of pity, frustration and anger. Sasori and Deidera only glared, blaming him for the fact that they had to move out of their higher-class apartments, downsizing to a college-student's shared condo on the edges of the city.

Sasuke had prepared for everything.

He had saved up enough money from his part time job that he would be able to pay Itachi, Deidera, Sasori and Kisame back for all of the trouble that they had gone through because of his accident and packed all of his clothes away.

He was ready to die.

* * *

He walked to the tallest bridge in the city, munching on a tomato.

_The last supper_ , he thought ruefully, swallowing the last of the vegetable.

His hands trembled on the railing as he pulled himself up.

The wind fluttered through Sasuke's hair and he felt the cool, summer breeze lift his spirits.

He was freeing everyone from the burden of their lives.

He was freeing them from _him_.

Sasuke began to tilt forward.

"Hey!" A voice called. Sasuke jumped. "Aren't you in my Lit class?"

He opened his eyes and spotted a pale-haired boy with purple eyes and sharp teeth. He was standing next to a tall, orange-haired boy with dark eyes and a worried frown.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm Suigetsu. And yeah, with that tone, you're definitely Sasuke Uchiha--heart throb and cruel gang-leader." The boy--Suigetsu--said cheerfully, a dangerous lilt to his voice.

_Heart throb?_

"I'm Juugo." The taller boy said quietly.

_Gang leader?_

Sasuke was somewhat annoyed. A little frustrated.

"Why should I care?" He spat out.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're interested there's this really nice body shop down the block. You kinda smell. Just saying."

Sasuke felt flustered.

_What the hell?_

_I do not smell, bastard._

Sasuke glared. His hands were slipping on the railings but his feet were firmly on the ground. The river rushed below him, taunting him to just let go, to free them all from his actions.

"Well?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and Juugo seemed to flutter nervously at his side.

"No." Sasuke nearly cursed.

A large smile filled Suigetsu's face and suddenly, Sasuke was grabbed and brought away from the railing by a frowning Juugo.

"You like tomatoes, right Uchiha?"

"What does it matter--hey _let me go!"_

"Well, there's this nice place downtown that has the best tomato recipes. Juugo likes them a lot too so we stop there more often than not. And then, of course, we can visit the body-shop. I hear they have nice lemon soap."

* * *

Suigetsu invaded his life.

Juugo did as well, in a quieter, elegant way.

Sasuke was never really the same after that.

Itachi had been furious, tears building up in familiar gray eyes and he had told all of his family. Uncle Kakashi had punched him and Sasuke felt his shame escalate when he realized that Great Uncle Sakumo had shot himself in the head and Kakashi had been the one to find him.

"Fool!" Madara yelled at him, socking him in the jaw.

Sasuke stood, ashamed in the doorway of their shared kitchen.

"Do you really think--that we'd be happier if you were gone from our lives?" Izuna shouted, waving about the envelope that held most of his savings.

Sasuke looked away.

"Yes." He whispered.

Itachi had hugged him and didn't let go for a while, even sleeping in the same room just to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

His family thanked Suigetsu and Juugo profusely and invited them for free dinners, much to Sasuke's dismay.

Life went on and he began to realise something.

He needed to apoligise to Senju Sakura for all of the bad he'd caused her life.


	4. Part Four - Life Goes on (Sakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)

Senju Sakura's life had gotten a little better since mama found her at the hospital, crying her eyes out from Uchiha Sasuke's attack on her person.

Tsunade had been on a warpath when she found out the extent to which Sakura had been bullied. Naruto was not much better. Her little brother had cried and hugged her, signing over and over again that this wasn't her fault, that she wasn't stupid, wasn't a _retard._

Sakura saw him shouting at their family once, cheeks red in anger and eyes flushed with tears. Their mother had shaken her head, although her eyes held distinct anger and loathing.

Grandpa Hashirama, however, had been the angriest.

Her Grandfather had been a constant source of cheerfulness since her father had died. He always made sure to make Naruto's favorite ramen bowls, always made sure to congratulate her on her tests (even the ones that she had messed up because of Uzumaki Karin's notes) and helped assuage their fears.

Â When he and Uncle Tobirama had found out what happened and _who_ it happened with, they were ready to march over to their firm and tear their life's work apart. The Senju-Uchiha lawyering firm was one of the finest in the country. Tobirama and Hashirama's oldest friends--Madara and Izuna--had started their idea with them and had continued expanding until most of the cases in the city went their way and law students begged to become interns.

Sakura had shaken her head when they asked if they wanted to make the Uchiha fall to ruin. Grandpa Hashi had yelled at Madara over the phone until Mama came home, Naruto cheering him on in the background.

All Sakura wanted was to forget. She didn't want to ruin Sasuke's family business, didn't want him to hate her even more, regardless of the fact that Naruto wanted to beat Sasuke up.

Sasuke had never been _kind_ to her. But she knew that he didn't want to be cruel either.

And he never, _ever_ made her feel like she was stupid or useless, despite his friends words.

But he had hurt her, that day in the fifth-grade classroom. She could take it all from the rest of them. There were only stupid, insignificant little gnats that buzzed around her head, trying to make her doubt herself.

It had been when Sasuke--sort of nice, yet still stuck-up, Sasuke--had raised his hands to tear out her earplugs (the only things that she could remotely hear with--sometimes it was still a miracle that she managed to run all the way to her mother's hospital without creating another accident) that had really killed her inside.

She had believed him to be--better than that.

And it hurt--oh it _ached--_ to find that even he was not resistant to peer-pressure.

* * *

Sakura's life progressed quickly.

One day she had short pink hair and wore flowery skirts and yellow leggings and the next, she had long curls that fell to the small of her back in gentle waves and was going to the Academy for people with 'special needs'.

Uncle Tobirama had asked her, many, many times if she was _sure_ that she wanted to go back to school. His latest argument was that he could always make a call and have her high school diploma in the next week.

Sakura had shut him down every time, agreeing with her mother that she was going to be the one to help her future get better. She was going to teach people about the world of the handicapped. She wanted everyone to know that what little children and even society did to the impaired was _not_ okay. They were people too and they deserved to be treated like they were equal--not less.

And then, as she got her license to teach her first sign language lesson, her life changed once again.


	5. Part Five - The New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)

Uchiha Sasuke sat in the back of her class, staring out of the window, earphones stuck in his ears. Two boys were sat next to him arguing over what seemed like food.

She could tell the minute the tall boy walked into her class. He still wore the same dark clothes, still had the same air of apathy and gloom around him.

He was beautiful, she realized.

With dark eyes and dark hair and soft-looking lips.

Not to mention, his ass--

Naruto tapped her on the shoulder.

' _D'you know them, Sakura-nee?'_ He signed, looking over at the three boys curiously.

' _No, Naruto. I was just curious.'_ She signed back, pasting a smile over her face.

The lesson started not soon after when Naruto corralled them into a circle.

"Hi guys!" Sakura watched his lips spread into a jubilant smile, reminiscent of Grandpa Hashirama. "My name's Naruto Senju, my sister Sakura Senju, is going to be teaching you all how to sign."

Sakura translated it into sign language, for the couple of deaf people in the room who had brought their loved ones with them. They all smiled at her which in turn, made her flush.

She had never really enjoyed attention.

Sakura pretended not to notice the shocked gaze that came from a certain dark-haired someone.

Her hands still trembled as she made the signs.

* * *

He was shell-shocked.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she smiled at the class and began signing something still a little incomprehensible to him.

Her brother, Naruto, towered over her and grinned with ease, explaining the length of the course and the entire syllabus.

"Hey. Chicken-head. Isn't that..."

"Yes." Sasuke breathed out, for once letting the degrading nickname slide.

He hadn't told Suigetsu a lot about the girl he'd bullied. Only her name and what he had done. His friend had looked at him in the eye for a couple of minutes (on the inside, Sasuke screamed at himself--he was going to _ruin_ everything!) before saying quietly:

_'You know, Sasuke. I used to rob grocery stores for fun.' His purple eyes were faraway, hands clenching in thought. 'And one day, there was a pregnant woman I accidentally knocked over. The baby was strangled by the pull of the umbilical chord.'_

_Those purple eyes locked back onto his shocked black. 'I know what it's like to ask for forgiveness when you don't expect any in return. That lady--she still hates me, even though there were other complications that probably led to the child dying. Her husband, not as much. But, I hope you have a chance with Senju Sakura. And if you don't--don't forget that you can still be a good guy, if you try.'_

Her eyes were still the same, warm green. Her skin was pale and untouched and her pretty pink lips were stretched in her usual gorgeous smile. Sakura's now-long hair was pulled into a braid that slid over her shoulder and ended at her ribs.

She wore dark green jeans and a striped dress-shirt with a gray cardigan covering her shoulders.

It had been years since he had seen her but she still exuded the same grace, elegance and beauty that he hadn't been able to find in anyone else except his mother.

And Itachi--but that was because it was _Itachi._

"She is _gorgeous."_ Suigetsu exclaimed next to him, mouth open wide.

Sasuke nodded, dumbly, watching the way her mouth moved.

"She is very pretty Sasuke." Juugo announced quietly, watching Sakura's flushed cheeks and the way her hands shifted nervously every time she formed a sign.

Again, Sasuke could only agree.

* * *

She didn't look at him for the entire class, only bothering to focus on her brother, the board and to occasionally smile at the people who were closest to her.

He waited for her to finish, saying goodbye to Suigetsu and Juugo who watched him with knowing eyes.

Naruto had already left the classroom, signing something that Sasuke had barely managed to translate into: _'I'll call--'_ and ' _car.'_

His arms were crossed over his chest and he heard her soft movements, from the doorway.

She started when she saw him standing there silently in the hall.

Green eyes narrowed and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. It had been years since he had even faced her one on one.

He swallowed the anxiety down and began to sign.

It wasn't his first sign language class, but he wasn't so experienced in it as people thought.

' _Hi. My name is Uchiha Sasuke.'_ He stopped, his hands shaking a little.

She only looked at him, shouldering the leather satchel and tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

' _We never really introduced ourselves in grade school.'_

Sakura's eyes widened.

' _Hi.'_ She began to sign back and he nearly exhaled in relief, _'_ _My name is Senju Sakura. I'm eighteen years old. I like to read and teach.'_

Sasuke felt a blush touch the tips of his ears as he watched her delicate movements. She reminded him of glass, but also, quiet strength. Her eyes blazed with determination, calm and kindness.

He had always, even when he was being a dick, admired her.

She had never, not even once, stooped to his level.

' _I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and--'_ He struggled, working his lip, _'_ _My family. I'm seventeen years old.'_

She smiled at him and he was struck dumb.

He was reminded of the first time she had ever graced his view and the strange churning feeling had encompassed his chest.

A flush filled his cheeks and he tucked his shoulder-length hair behind his ears and tried again.

_'_ _I would like to say sorry, Sakura-san.'_ Â Her eyes widened. _'_ _I was an--an idiot.'_ He struggled a little there but prevailed. He wouldn't fail this. He couldn't. ' _And a stupid little boy. My actions cannot be forgiven--'_

She had stalked towards him and placed two hands around his.

She was _so close._

And she still smelled of jasmine and sunlight, Sasuke realized.

She seemed to be struggling with something before she began to--speak. "It's no pwoblem. Whe were all shtuphid bwack than."

Her words came out distorted but Sasuke found that he didn't care. Her voice was steady and calm and--so _nice_ to hear.

And then he realized what she told him.

"It is a problem!" He yelled. She looked startled so he placed his hands, unthinkingly, on her shoulders to calm her down. "I was a--a brat. And I hurt you. And I apologise for my ignorance and my stupidity."

She beamed up at him and nodded her head.

He still felt the trembling of her body under his hands.

" _Okay. If that is what you feel."_ She signed.

His heart ballooned in his chest and he gave her a relieved smile.

When she left, he didn't notice the conflicted emotions that ran across her face, or the fact that she hadn't accepted his apology.

* * *

When they arrived home, Naruto turned off the car and turned towards her.

She didn't want to look at him though, so she stared resolutely outside of the window until he tugged on the end of her braid.

"It was him, wasn't it?" His mouth moved and Sakura nodded.

Anger burned in those blue eyes and suddenly, he was moving to unlock the doors, his mouth twisting in anger.

"Nwarhuto." She spoke past the discomfort in her throat and the anxiety that accompanied her every time she made a sound.

She _much_ preferred signing.

' _He apologized.'_  

Naruto looked a little shell-shocked.

_'_ _Sasuke-san was never cruel. He was just in a difficult place in grade school.'_

Her brother suddenly looked furious. _'_ _A difficult place is being deaf! A difficult place is having to watch your father die! A difficult place is what you were in, not him so--'_

She stopped his hands from moving.

_'_ _Naruto. We forgive. There is no point in being angry, especially if someone realizes the wrong they've committed.'_

Honestly, as they sat in the still-warm car, in the middle of winter, she was still a little shocked that Naruto was so antagonistic and hostile against someone else.

Especially since, he was normally such a kind and understanding human being. Naruto was known for being the one kid on the block that could con you out of your house and you would enjoy it. He was one of the sweetest, kindest, amazing people she had ever known and so when he acted so hatefully towards her ex-classmate, she was shocked.

Seeing her expression, his softened and he dragged her into a hug. Her sixteen-year-old brother had become larger than life, even towering over Tobirama and Hashirama by about two inches. Mama always called him her little transformer.

Especially after his ecstatic reaction at the transformer movies.

He pulled back and began to sign. _'_ _I know, Sakura-nee. I just get...so angry when I think about the stuff that he and that group put you through. I want to tear him apart for it. But,--'_ her eyes were hard and he smiled apologetically before pressing a kiss against her cheek, ' _I_ _know that you would want me to forgive him. Even if he doesn't deserve it.'_

_'_ _Forgiveness is not always about deserving, Naruto.'_ She signed back. _'_ _Sometimes, the other person needs it.'_

He nodded and then hugged her tightly once more, the vibrations of his soft laughter thrumming against her ear. They got out of the car quickly, making sure to lock it before they made their way into the house.

"Tadaima!" Naruto called.

Sakura signed the words, _'_ _I'm home!'_ when their mother came into view, a stern expression filling her face.

_'_ _Everything go okay?'_ She signed.

Sakura smiled and nodded before moving to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for everyone.

She didn't notice Naruto whispering to their mother about the boy who had turned up in her class.

Tsunade began to glare.

Couldn't they just leave her baby alone?

* * *

Sasuke continued to go to classes, smiling every time and thanking Sakura each and every time she deigned to look upon him. She began to loosen up more around him, smiling at Suigetsu's jokes and signing with Juugo enthusiastically about their favorite foods and dislike of asparagus.

Naruto glared at him.

The entire class.

Sasuke often wondered how he hadn't burst into flames with the intensity of the boy's glare. Then again, maybe Uchiha's were just more resistant to fire.

His family noticed his floating mood, Kakashi, and Obito teased him about who might the girl be? Itachi only looked relieved and Shisui had taken one look at him and declared him love-struck.

Suigetsu and Juugo hadn't done much to avert the crisis.

He _wasn't_ in love with Sakura.

(She only made him flush ten different colors of red when she turned those calm green eyes onto him.)

Sasuke only wanted to be her friend and get her to accept his apology (because, of course he noticed the fact that she hadn't outright accepted it.) and then make it up to her for their entire lives.

He didn't know _why_ he was so invested in getting to be her friend. He just wanted the chance to prove himself to her--to show her that he wasn't the same idiot boy who had only done what he had done through peer pressure and ill-thought.


End file.
